Goodnight Moon
by Halloween265
Summary: The Wraiths are stronger than ever and traitors are rising by the numbers. Talia wants nothing to do with the war. But when she kills a Human in self defense she is forced to take their position in a group that may hold the secret to ending the war. But at what price will this secret cost her?
1. She'll Remember You

My newest addition to the family. This is something I've had for a while now, and I wasn't sure what to do until I opened up a damn document and started typing. I'm barely getting back into the habit of writing again and it's been almost two years since I wrote anything decent, so bear with me please. The only reason I typed this up? I was listening to depressing soundtracks on youtube. Yes, now you must think sad music inspires me. Go ahead, pm me music and see what happens :P I've been through too much shit this year and it feels relieving to finally come up with something that used to make me happy.

But please don't hesitate to give feedback plz. I want to know how to improve my writing again.

I don't know what else to say... Enjoy?

* * *

_"I love you Talia."_

_"I love you too mommy."_

_"You are such a big girl."_

_"And I'll be just like you when I get older!" The young girl beamed, dimples clearly showing on her flawless pale skin._

_The older woman looked at her child lovingly, touching the young girl's cheek with such tenderness, she smiled, "You will make a fine young lady." _

_The child opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The mother looked at her sadly, then stood up to her full height and hugged her daughter tight. She inhaled through her nose deeply and out quietly, running her fingers through the child's blonde platinum hair. _

_The first scream erupted from the entrance to the village followed by many others. Her hands tightened around her daughters body, slightly frightening the child. _

_"Talia, you will grow to be strong. You'll be great." Her voice started to shake, as well as her body. _

_Talia nodded into her mother's waist._

_"Take care of your little sister Talia. Protect her. Love her." _

_Talia cuddled up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her for comfort, "I promise mommy."_

_Sydelle leaned down and kissed the top of Talia's head, her hand feeling the softness of her daughters hair. She whispered in her ear, "That's my girl." _

_The smell of smoke and burning wood reached Sydelle's nose and she covered Talia as best as she could, not wanting to panic her. She picked her up and walked out the back of the hut calmly out to the hideout that Talia had built by herself. The place was well hidden by the vines and leaves of that hung from the cliffs above. Safe where no one could find them. _

_Sydelle chanted a lullaby quietly to Talia, which made Talia sleep within seconds. She opened the hidden door and placed Talia on the soft wool bed. Sydelle then walked over to the darkened corner and picked up a small bundle, and walked over to Talia, placing the baby next to her bigger sister. _

_She kissed their foreheads one last time._

_"Take care my children. My beautiful children. May the gods watch over you both." Her voice started to shake with emotion. _

_She stood up and left the hut, leaving the two girls to sleep peacefully, oblivious to what was going on outside._


	2. Friendship to Last

She had to be quiet. Completely silent. Any noise could foil her laid out plans; she'd get tackled and there would be no second chance. Talia tried to open the door as quietly as she could, wincing when the creaking noise dragged and held her breath. For a few seconds, nothing moved and she began to think that she had succeeded of being caught but as usual, it didn't turn out the way she wanted. A light filled the room, and she heard light footsteps when something crashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"You know you can't sneak up on me anymore right?"

Talia chuckled and returned the hug, pulling back to look at her sister.

Kaizyn was beautiful, that much was for sure. She didn't have her mother's or Talia's light blonde hair nor did she have their lush green eyes, but still. Her light brown hair framed her face and happy violet eyes looked at her older sister.

"You know I can't still get you every now and then."

"Not very often though." Kaizyn said with barely concealed mirth.

"I wish you were still smaller though, you were always one to fall for everything." Talia joked.

"Hey! I resent that statement!"

Being the older of the two had put a heavy weight on Talia's shoulders. Ever since the 'death' of...their mother, her father fell into a never-ending depression. Years went by and the Elder had deemed him unfit to care for his two daughters. It was a shame really, in the eyes of the Elder; her father was a highly skilled Seeker and one of the best warriors there were. It was then that Talia, at only age 14, was given the position to run the house. Her parents were held in high regard to every nearby village including the Elder so thus, she made sure that everything stayed in place. Instead of worrying about the latest fashion or talking about boys she had to focus on caring for her and Kaizyn. But one could say that was not entirely true.

* * *

_The first year of being given the responsibility as head of house was the worst, and Talia was ready to give up. A group of rich nobles had come by with hopes of buying the large amound of land that her father owned. The amount of money offered in exchange for the land almost made her budge. But in the end, she refused and told them that the land was not for sale and that if she ever wanted to change her mind, then she would contact them about it. It wasn't long before she went to said land and leaned against the one of many trees residing in it. Kaizyn made weekly trips back to the Fissure, when her training in Tellus had allowed it. Talia was always happiest when she saw her sister. She wasn't happy that she was training at such a young age but seeing as she was the second person in charge behind Talia, the Elder had decided she be given lessons. And no one could really deny or refuse him when he's made a decision. _

_The though of Kaizyn being so far from her had been the final push. Being able to take in no more, Talia fell to her knees and wept under the tree for almost the entire day. It was until she finally noticed that she wasn't alone. A boy, who looked her age, was kneeling in front of her. His amber eyes staring at her intently though Talia could see a hint of concern in them. _

_"You've been out here an awfully long time."_

_Talia sniffed, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." His expression turned to one of amusement. He stood to his full height, which didn't look like much because Talia was sitting on the ground, and held out a hand._

_Somewhat cranky, she reached for it, groaning as he helped her up. He was almost a foot taller than her. His black hair looked like it couldn't be tamed, though to Talia it gave him kind of an edgier look. In a sort of good-ish way. _

_Realizing that she still held onto his hand she started to let go, but stopped. She was looking at his hand with a thoughtful look on her face. It was a habit of hers really. Talia could tell so much about a person by their hand. What kind of labor they did, if they smelled good, if they were polite, whether or not they were ill-mannered. She called it a menace but others thought differently, many of them saying it was a gift. Not very many look into the smallest details and determine so much of one another with a few touches._

_She ran her thumb over the surface of his skin, "You're a very hard worker. A Seeker. You sometimes like to read or cook when you have nothing to do." She said slowly. Her fingertips followed a pink line, most likely a scar. "You're gentle around others you don't deem a threat. Yet you like to stay guarded." She stopped, blushing when she almost said another thing that would've made her look more like an idiot._

_He laughed softly, "Where did you learn to do that?"_

_She looked down in slight embarassment, "It's a bad habit that I have. Sorry about that."_

_"It's fine. I think that's amazing. Most of the stuff you said was true."_

_"Really?" She met his eyes._

_"Yeah, except that I'm a terrible cook." They both laughed. _

_She let go of his hand. _

_"I'm Talia."_

_"Erik."_

_"Erik? Really? Thought that with someone with looks like yours you'd be given a more...suitable name." _

_"Are you saying that my name does not suit my charming looks?" He gave an innocent smile to her. She grinned and held up her hand._

_"You're hand says otherwise."_

_"Okay, you're the hand expert. So what shall my name be, oh glorious enchanter?" Erik bowed dramatically, his arm waved in the air. _

_Talia blushed. What was wrong with her? She barely met him and already they act as though they've known each other for a while. _

_"Enchanter huh? Then kneel, great Seeker!" Her voice took one of authority, a voice she hated to use especially when dealing with other pug nosed families, but in this case between them it was an exception. _

_She stopped for a moment and looked around, hoping to find a stick or something. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that Erik had his own sword in front of him. She eyed it carefully, not sure that she could be trusted with such a weapon. With a speed that riveled a river snail, she finally gripped the sword and gently placed the end of the blade on his shoulder. _

_"I, Talia the Great and Glorious Enchanter, shall hereby declare, that from now on, under the witness of...uhh..." She paused and said the first thing she saw in the sky, "Under the witness of Blackbird, that said Seeker Erik, will more, and ever will be Wolf Dog!" _

_Stifling a laugh, she lited the sword the same time Erik stood, a big smile on his face. _

_"I don't know much about swords, I'm actually surprised I managed to hold this well." She said in a smug tone. _

_"Then you need someone to train you."_

_Her smile faltered just a bit, "I wish I could. But-"_

_"I'd be more than happy to teach you, if you're okay with it of course." He offered._

_"Sure thing." _

_"And just one more thing." _

_"Yeah?"_

_Erik looked at her with now pure amusement and laughed again, "Where did Wolf Dog come in? I hope I'm not called that for the rest of my life."_

_"Oh jeez, I don't know. It came to mind when I saw a wolf run by here a few days ago." Talia playfully scoffed._

_"And the dog part?"_

_"I had a dog a few years ago. Poor thing was taken by hawks." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. Kaizyn found the dog wandering the shops and decided to take it home. A mild argument was all it took and Talia had given in. But one day the dog went for a hunt and never came back. Kaizyn, to this day still hoped that he would come back and would leave his bowl next to the table where they ate. Talia knew he was never coming back but didn't want to say anything. _

_"Glad to know that my new name reminded you of your dead dog." He smirked. _

_"No no, not like that!" If anything, she blushed more. Deciding to give her a break he reached out for his sword which was still being held by Talia. _

_She held it out to him, still having a firm grip on the sword._

_"So what brings you out here?"_

_"I was gathering herbs, the apothecaries were running out of stock and since there wasn't much people around the area they had me get it for them. I'll admit, I was agitated at first on my little adventure. But as I was passing by I saw you. You looked...lost."_

_Seeing her sit there crying had hit a deep spot within him. He knew that she was just a stranger but nobody should be alone. Even in the baddest of times. _

_"I see. Well things haven't been going that great for me. My sister is in Tellus for training and I'm stuck here with land and house problems."_

_"Aren't your parents the ones that should be taking care of that work?"_

_She smiled sadly, "My mother disappeared after an attack on our village when I was a few years. My dad couldn't function without her. He was deemed unfit to care for us. He still lives with me and Kaizyn, but he's barely there."_

_Erik's playful expression turned solemn, "I'm sorry."_

_"I just refused a family who wanted this," She motioned to the entire field, "for their new home. It was a gift to my mother when my parents had met. I can't bear to see it go."_

_Not wanting to ruin the fun moment they were just having, Talia smiled again. _

_"Thank you, Erik. It's been a while since I had a laugh."_

_"It's been my pleasure."_

_She hummed in response._

_"Uh, Talia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can let go of my sword now."_

_"...Right."_

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry about the long time gap with this update. I couldn't find inspiration all that much and it killed me everyday. But now that I'm writing a lot more and having more motivation, I can only hope that it'll stay for a while, if not a long time.


End file.
